


Just a Touch and a Thought (and i was gone)

by Truetomorrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, PWP, Sort of? - Freeform, a bit of pining, dirty talk !light, no daddy kink like I know what?? madness, pretty clear lack of understanding of the male body, slightly clueless Percy though he catches on pretty quick, there is grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Credence agrees to a massage, the outcome is basically to be expected.





	Just a Touch and a Thought (and i was gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece of smut with dodie lyrics I'M SORRY SHE JUST HAS SUCH GOOD LYRICS OK
> 
> Literally wrote this because I wanted to play with their lines from the movie, and Credence needed some LOVE!

            Credence doesn't think he fell asleep, not really, but he must have dozed off enough to relax some of his control because he barely catches the moan trying to escape his throat when Graves's thumb hits some spot on his back. His entire body tenses up, undoing the last—he glances at the clock set discretely into the bookshelf—20 minutes of Graves's ministrations. He realizes then that he is uncomfortably hard against the bed, and buries his face, flushed with shame, into his arms as he brings them up from his sides to curve protectively around his head. 

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" Graves's hands run soothingly across his back, focusing on the muscles in his shoulders, moving to his biceps in a warm slide. 

            "There is absolutely no need to apologize, my boy. You were so relaxed before, what happened?" Graves's voice is steady, but he does actually sound confused, and Credence shifts with embarrassment. He can't possibly explain... this. Not to Graves. "Do you want to stop?" 

            Credence immediately shakes his head. Even flushed and tense with shame and arousal, Credence doesn't want it to end.

            If Graves stopped touching him, he doesn't know if he could keep from tears. He doubts he could forgive himself. Better to ignore the issue and keep the touches coming. He's used to ignoring this particular pain, from the fear of beatings from his Ma if he was caught in this state, and even though it has been a while since that particular danger, he is certain he remembers how to resist. 

            Credence admits to himself that the only thing he is absolutely certain of is that he will do anything it takes to keep Graves's hands on him. 

            He still hasn’t said anything, and Graves keeps aimlessly trailing his hands in what Credence guesses is supposed to be a calming manner. In reality, it just drives his lust higher.

            _Why hasn’t Graves stopped touching him?_  

            He can’t think like this. He never thinks well when the man is too close, but now when his hands are heavy and slick with oil and _pressing just so_  on Credence’s bare skin… No, Credence realizes suddenly, he has never faced temptation like this. 

            He shifts again against the bed—really just the transfigured sofa Credence has been sleeping on—in the living room, which had seemed the safest choice when Graves had first insisted on a massage. “ _You’re so tense, Credence, trust me, my boy, this is just what you need!”_ How could Credence say no to that? And now here they are. 

            “Credence, if I did something to hurt you, I need to…” Graves sighs and his thumbs brush against those spots again, but this time Credence only pauses the noise in the back of his throat, which leaves some sound released in an undignified squeak. Graves seems to catch on, then.

            “Oh. That’s perfectly natural. A totally natural reaction; you can't control it, Credence.” Graves presses his thumbs harder, seemingly unconsciously. Because why else would he do that? Once again make that movement that caused this reaction? 

            Unless. Credence takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes his head from its cradle in his arms, which slip to rest loosely on either side of his head.

            "I don't think I want to, Mr. Graves." Deliberately, Credence thrusts his hips against the bed beneath him, and doesn't even try to hold in the moan from the friction that causes. Graves's palms are firm where they freeze against Credence's shoulder blades, and Credence uses that weight as leverage to arch against the bed with a whimper. 

            Graves's voice, when he speaks again, is rough and breathy in a way Credence had only imagined in his darkest fantasies. The ones where Graves reacts to the dream Credence the way Credence can’t help but react to Graves in any form.

            "It's okay. This... can happen... I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable..." He trails off and Credence feels the lightening of pressure against his back and _growls_. 

            "Then don't stop touching me." The weight and heat are immediately back on his skin, and Credence sighs in pleasure. "Please?" 

            "Oh Credence... anything. I will do anything you ask. If. If it's what you really want." 

            Credence shivers under Graves's hands and voice. "What do you want?"

            "I want to keep touching you." His arms are stroked by fingers still slick with oil, not being massaged, just a constantly shifting contact, and Credence whines. 

            "I want to hear more of those noises you're making. I want to hear the noises you make when you think I'm asleep, when you're alone and touching yourself." Credence moans in embarrassment but hardens even more against the bed beneath him.

            He had thought he was so quiet, had waited until Graves’s door was firmly shut… Had Graves been _listening_ for it? Credence shivers in longing at the thought.

            Graves moves his hands to the dip of Credence's lower back, just above the line where the sheet ends, and Credence shifts his hips down to press his erection into the sheets below him, then back up against those hands; sharp, staccato motions that send bursts of pleasure through his body. 

            Graves's breath puffs against Credence's ear, his lips just barely making contact with the sensitive flesh of his earlobe as the older man leans over him, "I want to hear you make those noises for me. I want you to _be mine_." It’s too much, and Credence whines as he comes, hips bucking against the firm surface below him. 

            "Oh fuck, Credence. God you're perfect. So perfect and lovely. Please, let me...” Graves groans and his hands flex against any part of Credence’s skin he can reach, his voice ragged with desire.

            Credence gasps, trying to catch his breath, quivering with pleasure and not-quite-satisfied desire. "I believe..." He hopes Graves will understand. He wants everything, everything he can possibly get; Credence wants things he can't even name yet. And as long as it's with Graves, anything he gets he _knows_  he will want, and he will learn to ask for. But now, he just _wants_. And he trusts Graves to provide.

            "I believe we agreed on an hour-long massage. Percival." Graves groans again and brushes the sheet aside, hands so warm and rough against Credence’s backside. His fingers slip against Credence’s hole and Credence bucks against the table, one slick digit slipping in the tiniest bit before being withdrawn. Credence whines from the loss of even that small contact.

            "For you, sweetheart, I’ve got all night.” Graves presses a brief kiss to the back of Credence’s neck, his hands moving back up Credence’s spine in a hot trail that has Credence twitching against the sheet below him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am desperate for comments <3 
> 
> I wanted them to do the sex, but I had to stop picking at this. It's been waiting to be posted for DAYS now
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [My Tumblr](http://chryselephantinechaos.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somehow You Were the One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671065) by [Truetomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow)




End file.
